At The End Of The Day, It's Always You
by NotoriousBass
Summary: Post 3x08. ONE-SHOT. An alternative ending to - 'But that's okay. I have you. That's all I need.' Short, fluffy and sweet!


**A/N: I REALLY loved the ending scene with Chair in 3x08, 'The Grandfather Part II'. Truly epic. So an idea popped to my head to add an alternative ending with more sweet stuff (:**

**GGObezzed, you inspired me to write this, so this is dedicated to you and all the girls at GGA, xoxo.**

**Just a short one-shot.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chuck came out of the elevator and headed straight for his bedroom. He had a pretty tough night, dealing with escorts, drunk movie-stars and more importantly the feud between Blair and Serena. Although, tonight was also a success to for his hotel. So at least that put a smile to his face.

He slipped off his loathers and took off his jacket, before opening the handle of the door. Walking in, expecting to see an empty bed, he saw a quiet Blair crawled on into a ball. He could by her body language, that she wasn't entirely asleep. It broke his heart seeing Blair so upset, he needed to fix this. He needed to comfort her.

''I thought you said you were going home,'' He said aloud, loosening his tie. Hearing his voice, Blair already felt more at ease.

''I sometimes consider this my _home_,'' She quietly said, ''But I changed my mind.'' She heard his footsteps making their way to the bed.

''Well if I'd known, i would have come sooner,'' He climbed into the bed, capturing her from behind, as he placed a soft kiss on her temple. He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, so he could hold her comfortably. ''Did you ever find Brandeis?'' He rested his chin on her shoulder.

''Yes,'' She answered, still very sad, ''We're not friends anymore.'' He could tell by her tone of voice that Brandeis wasn't the cause of her misery. He knows her subtext better than he knows his own. Chuck nuzzled his chin against her chin as he began to speak again.

''Blair, come here...'' She slowly turned around, falling on top of his upper body. His automatically wrapped his arms around her, hugging her protectively. ''Talk to me...'' He insisted in a low whisper. Her head was resting on his chest, she couldn't swallow the lump in her throat. She couldn't hold back her tears.

''I...'' she sobbed, ''...We've fought so many times and made up at the Met steps,'' Her hand snuggled under his arm. ''It's so different now. When did everything get so serious? When did everything...change?''

His cheek rested on her hair, thinking deeply of what's the right thing to say, ''You miss her Blair...you miss how everything has changed.'' he simply said, ''And she does too. You may not realize it now, but it's the truth. You two aren't kids anymore, this is just a road in life to wisdom.''

A tear trailed down on his shirt, ''Then why did she push me into a cake?''

''Because that's just Serena being bottled up about her insecurities and her own issues. You both need to see that your friendship isn't going to take care of itself.'' He caressed her cheek, as he felt her face soften. Blair thought Chuck was absolutely right. But right now, she felt so hurt.

''I guess it's better we're like this for now,'' She shrugged. His hand moved away from her face and ran down her arm in a massage. ''But that's okay,'' she smiled, ''I have _you_. That's all i _need_.''

His heart literally felt like it melted. His eyes widened with such desire. In the corner of his lips a big genuine smile formed. She looked up, meeting his gaze. They got lost in the moment, until Chuck cupped her chin, pulling her in for a sweet, comforting kiss.

''I love you, Blair...'' he whispered, with affection. Her teary eyes relaxed and turned happy. Chuck was seriously all she needed. He knew her so well, he knew every inch to her wafer soul. And she was grateful at that. He was becoming a man in a way his father never was.

''I love you too,'' She grinned, kissing his jaw. She relaxed a bit more now. ''What would i do without you?'' She whispered a soft sigh, ''Just please Chuck, please don't ever leave me,''

''I can't Blair and i don't have any intentions too.'' he stroked her hair, ''You've stolen my heart, it's yours forever. It's in its right place.'' her heart felt like it was melting, he certainly did know how to comfort her. ''Oh, and you stole my shoes too.''

Blair started to giggle, while he wiped a tear away from her porcelain cheeks, ''Just know, that i love you so much Chuck Bass. My sanity doesn't function without you.'' she was already feeling better, ''My world consists of you,''

''_You_ are my world,'' he declared, very clear. ''Words aren't enough to show how much i love you,'' To him, it was true. He has been a good boyfriend, with support in all her crazy actions.

She cupped his jaw again, kissing him passionately, but sweetly. Her arms snuggled tighter as she closed her eyes to a restless sleep.

He kissed her temple again, then her hair, inhaling her lovely scent. He carries people, he carries_ her_. And that's the most important thing. Holding each other in a tight embrace, they realize they really know how to comfort one another.

For the darkest points in their life, because at the end of the day, it always comes down to you.

* * *

_A/N: I'd love to hear all of your thoughts!_

_Please check out my other stories too (:_


End file.
